Konatsu Becomes A Marianne
by Ranma Saotome1
Summary: With Ukyou finally marrying Ranma,Konatsu's life goes further downhill...or does it?


DISCLAIMER:None of these characters are mine,and no copyright infringement is intended.I've had Akanites rip both of my lemons either because it features a Tsubasa/Konatsu pairing("Take Me Out To The Bathhouse")or because Ranma chose Ukyou over Akane("A Wet Dream Come True").This non-lemon is my response to those negative comments. This is a minor revision of the original version posted to RAAC on October 28,1999. 

"Konatsu Becomes a Marianne,"(A Ranma 1/2 fanfic)by Mike Rhea 

****************************************************************** 

Konatsu walked through the streets of Nerima,depressed.It had been a week since Ranma and Ukyou not only finally married,but also bolted Tokyo for the Kansai region;leaving the raised-as-a-drag-queen ninja out in the dust. 

He wandered in the direction of the Tendou Doujou.He knew that Ranma's now-former fiancee,Akane Tendou,was similarly depressed.It had been a couple of weeks since her tumultuous relationship with Ranma ended.It was made even worse by the fact that Ranma's mom,Nodoka Saotome, influenced her son's decision.She didn't take long to be fed up not only with the couple's bickering,but also with Akane's tomboyishness/ lack of womanly skills.She also berated both her own husband and Souun Tendou for "forcing their children into a loveless marriage of convenience just to preserve the future of the so-called-doujou."In fact,after the outburst,she accompanied her son to Ucchan's.As mother and son forgave the latter's best and oldest friend before she could apologize,it lead to a lengthy conversation which ultimately resulted in Ranma's "decision" (In fact,Ukyou's father happened to show up at the same time and took part in that discussion.).In addition,Nodoka threatened to make her husband commit seppuku in front of their son if he objected to their son's decision;since she knew that both Ranma and Ukyou,as children,were mutual victims of Genma's dirtiest deed.She knew that it was Genma's fault that Ukyou cross-dresses.When Konatsu overheard that Ranma's mom had invalidated her son's engagement to Akane,he realized that Ukyou would no longer be needing his services and that his dreams of "his boss" noticing him and loving him back would never come true.Ukyou had been in love with Ranma for many years;and just as she thought her "Ran-chan" would leave her out in the dust a second time,thanks to a sudden twist of fate,the boy she grew up with was finally married to her at last.In fact,the past couple of days,the homeless kunoichi had considered suicide,as were both Souun and Akane;since Ranma's mom,once allied with the Tendou family,had played a major role in ending her son's engagement to the Tendous. 

As he walked towards the Tendou Doujou,he was unaware that a certain brownish-blonde-haired girl with a fetish for calling everything "cute" and giving them French names was walking in his direction. Suddenly,as Konatsu neared the doujou,the girl not only noticed him, she shouted out "MARIANNE!" 

Konatsu,initially startled,turned around and noticed the beautiful lady before him.*Kawaii,* he thought to himself. 

"Does Marianne want to come home wif widdle Azusa?,"continued the dark-blonde lady. 

"Uh,sure,"replied Konatsu,blushing profusely as he realized that Azusa had fallen in love with him. 

"You're so cute!" 

"Thanks." 

Konatsu and Azusa walked home together to Azusa's house.Though Konatsu had basically become a statue in Azusa's bedroom,he quickly realized that for the first time in his somewhat tumultuous life,somebody finally loved him unconditionally. 

Later that night... 

"...good night Josephine,good night Martina,good night Pierre,good night Francois,good night Georgine,...and good night Marianne." 

THE END 

********************************************************************* 

AUTHOR'S NOTES:Hopefully,this fic will appease anyone who doesn't like my idea of pairing Konatsu with Tsubasa.'Cause no way am I ever pairing Ukyou with either of her drag-queen suitors. Besides,pairing Tsubasa with Konatsu isn't even half as bad as pairing Ryouga with Ranma-chan(eeeeeewwww!). 

Excluding flames,C&C are welcome. 

You can find more Ranma and Ukyou fanfics(by myself and other authors) on my page(the cabernet sauvignon of Ranma romance sites)devoted to Rumiko Takahashi's most canonical couple(seriously). 

Mike Rhea Webmaster of The Ranma and Ukyou Pages! http://rei.animenetwork.com/ranchan/ 

"He'd(Ryouga Hibiki)be twice the man he is if he were half as manly as Akane!"-Ranma Saotome,Ranma 1/2 graphic novel #8,chapter 5:"Love Letters in The Sauce" 


End file.
